Antes del final
by AlquimistaGris
Summary: No se me ocurre un summary decente. Los luchadores por fin se reúnen y planean como entrar al Subespacio


Hola hola llegamos con otro pequeño proyecto.

Primer fic adaptado a Smash O.o no sé me resultó bastante difícil escribir sobre éste juego y espero que les guste.

Está cortito, bastante

**Los personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores en la compañía de la Nintendo**

* * *

**Antes del final**

Al fin, ya todos se han reunido. Los 34 participantes del Torneo Smash, por fin había logrado reunirse después de todas las aventuras que han tenido durante el reinado de Tabuu en el Emisario y ahora realizaban un plan para poder entrar al Subespacio y acabar de una vez por todas con lo que fuera que estuviera mandando a esos robots a consumir ciertas zonas del Emisario.

-Necesitamos varias naves para transportarnos-Dijo Snake ideando una estrategia

-También necesitamos una distracción-Comentó Samus

-Mi nave-Dijo Meta Knight no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir-Está muy dañada, podemos usarla como distracción y avanzar todos en las distintas naves que tienen varios de nosotros-

-¿Estás seguro?-Dijo Kirby sabiendo lo que le dolería a su amigo dejar que su nave fuera destruida

Lucas, Toon Link, Ness, Nana y Popo se quedaban en silencio viendo a los mayores idear un plan.

-Lo estoy, Hal Abarda no sobrevivirá así que ¿en cuáles naves nos iremos? Además, necesitamos algo que destruya el cañón de la nave de Ganondorf y Bowser-

-Yo puedo usar a Dragoon para romper el cañón y luego podré entrar al Subespacio con mi estrella-Dijo alegre Kirby-Eso no es ningún problema-

-Bien ya tenemos la distracción, el destructor, ahora necesitamos dividirnos en naves. Fox, Falco-Dijo Ike llamando la atención de los mencionados-¿Cuántos pasajeros entran en sus naves?-

-Lamentablemente en las Arwing solo puede ir el conductor, por lo que Fox o yo solo podemos irnos en una Arwing mientras que otros pueden ir en la Nave Madre-

-Yo me llevo a los niños alienígenas, a los fontaneros, a su princesa y a su dinosaurio, Olimar, Marth, a los Link, a Trainer, a Pikachu, a los monos y a Samus-Dijo Capitán Falcon

-Yo tengo mi propia nave señor Falcon no es necesario, pero lo agradezco y puedo llevarme a Jigglypuff, a Lucario, a los niños alpinistas y al señor Snake-Dijo Olimar

-¡Yo quiero irme con mi princesa y mi yo grande!- Se escuchó gritar a Toon- Yo quiero irme con ellos-Dijo en un tono de voz más bajo y abrazando un poco la pierna de Zelda. Todos rieron y cambiaron un poco el orden.

-Falco-Dijo Fox llamando la atención de su compañero-Vete en la Arwing-

-Sí señor-

-Entonces yo me llevo a los elfos…-

-¡Hey!- Fox fue interrumpido por los tres Hylianos

-Como decía, me llevo a los Hylianos, a Ike y al resto-Terminó de hablar Fox

-No-Dijo Link en un tono serio-La Princesa no va-

Todos lo miraron atónito y Toon Link habló.

-¿Por qué no va mi princesa Link?-

-Porque es peligroso-

-Link-Esta vez fue la soberana de Hyrule quien habló-No me quedaré aquí esperando como en Hyrule

-Esto no es Hyrule Zelda, la invasión del Crepúsculo a Hyrule no es nada en comparación con esto-

-Por lo mismo Link, Zant no va a volver Midna se encarga de eso y lo sabes bien; lo único que pueda ser amenaza es Ganondorf y no me quedaré sentada viendo como mis amigos luchan y yo no-

-Usa a Sheik-

-Sabes que no puedo usarlo-Hizo una pausa-Aquí no-

-Zelda lo usaste una vez-Interrumpió Peach

-Peach eso era una situación que lo ameritaba, teníamos que salir de ese lugar-Habló mirando a la princesa- Por lo tanto no puedo usar mi alter ego, no aquí-Dijo mirando de nuevo a Link

Al fondo de la habitación se escuchaban unas voces, una de un hombre y la otra de una mujer, todos voltearon y se llevaron la sorpresa de que Pit hablaba con alguien.

-Pit, mi más fiable guardián y amigo, ten cuidado en ésta última misión ya que se enfrentarán a grandes enemigos. Recuerda que tienes mi protección-Dijo Palutena haciéndose visible ante un Pit sobre sus rodillas

-Se lo agradezco de todo corazón Palutena, no le fallaré y volveré-Una vez que Pit terminará de decir eso, Palutena desapareció y todos volvieron a lo suyo

-Link deja que mi princesa vaya, yo la protegeré soy fuerte-

-Toon dije no…-Link fue interrumpido por tres voces

-Oh gran soberana de Hyrule, joven Héroe de los Vientos y el Océano y joven Héroe de la Luz y el Crepúsculo-

Los tres mencionados miraron hacia donde habían escuchado las voces y se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Al mirar quienes eran, los dos jóvenes inmediatamente hicieron una reverencia, seguidos por el menor de ellos.

-Levántese soberana de Hyrule, hija de la Sabiduría y poseedora de ella- Dijo la diosa Nayru, así Zelda lo hizo

-Levántese joven Héroe de los Vientos, librador del Hyrule antiguo y librador del mal sobre el Mar-Dijo la diosa Din, así lo hizo el pequeño Link

-Por último, levántese joven Héroe de la Luz y del Crepúsculo, hijo del Valor, poseedor del mismo y joven de noble corazón-Dijo la diosa Farore, así Link lo hizo

-Diosa Din, diosa Nayru y diosa Farore-Contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Todos observaban a aquellas mujeres que los Hylianos llamaban sus diosas, muchos de ellos se sorprendieron al ver lo hermosas que son las creadoras de la tierra sagrada de Hyrule

-Portadores de la Trifuerza, esta última tarea no será como lo que los tres ha vivido en Hyrule en sus distintos tiempos-Dijo Din

-Así es, hija mía-Habló Nayru-Las Flechas de la Luz podrán ayudarlos en ésta tarea, sólo su trabajo en equipo-Terminó diciendo con una gran Sabiduría

-Hijos míos-Habló Farore mirando a los Héroes-No teman ya que yo estaré siempre a su lado y también los protegeré-

-Soberana de Hyrule, jóvenes Héroes, la Trifuerza siempre los acompañará y eviten que el Poder sea consumado por el mal- Los Hylianos asintieron e hicieron una reverencia para después las diosas desaparecieran

-¿Alguna otra eminencia que quiera aparecer?-Dijo Falco buscando un todo gracioso

Rieron un poco y luego una vez terminaron de distribuirse, cada uno se fue a sus lugares correspondientes para llevar a cabo el plan que tenían para entrar al Subespacio, esperando que todo saliera como lo habían planeada y terminar de una vez por todas esa pesadilla que no los dejaba regresar a su mundo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, háganme sabes sus opiniones acerca de como desarrollé esta historia así que ¿merezco reviews?

**Gracias por leer **

**Que no se los coma una gelatina de uva gigante**

**Besos y abrazos con muuuuuchas almendras**

**Enana y Gris o **

**AlquimistaGris**


End file.
